


and it feels like i'm running out of time

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Series: she is the universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thirteen Fanzine (Doctor Who), prompt, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: and it feels like i'm running out of time
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: she is the universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	and it feels like i'm running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> *sticks head out of the thasmin trash container* Hey there, why did no one tell me that its so nice in the Thasmin ship can? if anyone want's to save me... TO LATE *dives back in*
> 
> based on the thirteen fanzine prompt: running out of time  
> check them out on the tumblez. they do some great stuff
> 
> dedicated to my granddad, who suffered from alzheimers and once told me that "slowly losing your memory feels like you're running out of time"  
> he also was a huge whovian and i know he'd love thirteen to bits.

Ever since their encounter with the Master, the Doctor had been moody. The fam had pointed it out plenty of times, but the Doctor would always say that she was fine. But Yaz could see she was getting more disregarding towards every kind of danger they had encountered. Not to them, no never towards the fam, but with every dangerous day that would pass, the Doctor seemed to care less and less about her own life, even so far as that the Doctor had given them the option to quit travelling with her altogether. The fam being the fam had not taken the offer. They were worried, and they wanted to help the Doctor, but every time they tried the Doctor was clear, she was fine and did not need their help. To Yaz it felt like they were running out of time to help the Doctor. And she could not help but feel like she needed to get ready for something big.

For this reason, Yaz had suggested to go to a Leisure planet instead of where the danger was. (Not that she had much say in it. The TARDIS seemed to always have a mind of her own and bring her to whichever planet was close and needed fixing.) But Yaz hoped by saying it out loud maybe, just maybe the TARDIS would agree, and she would get them to a nice lush little relaxing planet somewhere far away from all the running.

At a first glance the TARDIS seemed to deliver; they had ended up somewhere lush looking. It even had a beach and palm trees. The fam had excitedly exited the TARDIS to check the area out. Then Graham and Ryan had gotten distracted by something or other and Yaz had stayed behind with the Doctor, who was pointing her Sonic Screwdriver around. The TARDIS had not been very forthcoming about where they were, and so the Doctor tried to figure it out with her Sonic.

“Yaz, where are Graham and Ryan?” the Doctor had stopped in her tracks and had that look in her eyes that said everything was either going downhill, or downhill fast.

“Doctor…” Yaz could not help but draw out the r in a questioning sound, while looking around for Graham and Ryan.

“I think we’re not alone on this plane… GET DOWN!” Before Yaz could figure out what exactly was happening she was pushed down towards the sandy ground, while the last thing she heard was the Doctor whispering in her ear.

“I’m sorry, Yaz.”

When Yaz woke up from whatever had knocked her out, she found herself in a dark damp cell. Luckily, they had not tied her hands together, so she had free reign to move around a bit if she wanted.

“Doctor!” she suddenly realized she had not been alone when she was knocked out. She looked around the small space when she found the Doctor huddled in a corner, her knees pulled up towards her chin and her jacket wrapped tightly around her body.

“Doctor!” Yaz whispered, while slowly making her way towards the grey blob that normally seemed to be full of life. Yaz moved herself next to the Doctor against the wall where she was leaning against, trying to see if the Doctor was okay.

“Doctor!” Yaz hissed, there seemed to be no movement, and Yaz did not want to touch the Doctor unless she was sure whoever had captured them had not hurt her.

Yaz was about to try again when the Doctor groaned and searched for whatever grain of clarity she could get.

The Doctor groggily looked around the cell, Yaz had to say her name again for her to realize that she was not alone in the cell.

“Oh, Yaz. You’re here as well…” the Doctor blinked sluggishly and seemed to go back into her zoned out headspace.

“No, Doctor look at me, we can sleep when we’re back in the TARDIS. What even has happened?” the Doctor groaned while Yaz quickly glanced over the Doctor’s body. She did not seem hurt at first glance, until the Doctor finally leaned her head towards the wall she was leaning against, Yaz immediately spotted the dark blue patch on the Doctor’s neck.

“Doctor… what happened?” Yaz said again, while grabbing the Doctor’s elbow. When the Doctor finally looked at Yaz, she immediately noticed the Doctor was not 100 percent present.

“I’m… I am not sure, Yaz. We were at the beach, I think. And then these, creatures attacked us. I do not remember. Yaz why do I not remember it?” The Doctor started to panic, Yaz took both her hands and made her look into her own eyes. They were darting around the room as if something were happening.

“Doctor, stop, look at me. You are alright, you are fine. Graham and Ryan are still out there, and they will find us and then we can go back to the TARDIS. Can you tell me what this is.” The Doctor moved her hand towards where Yaz had slightly caressed the blue square patch.

“Oh no.” The Doctor mumbled, while starting to search for something in the pockets of her jacket.

“Doctor, what is it?”

“I need my Sonic. Oh, I really hate empty pockets, have I ever told you that Yaz? I really hate empty pockets.”

“Doctor stop, it obviously isn’t there, you might have dropped it at the beach or left it in the TARDIS. Now tell me, what did you remember?” Yaz had taken the Doctor’s wrists in her own hands to make sure that the Doctor would not be distracted by her pockets again, for the first time since waking up the Doctor seemed to look into Yaz her eyes, clearly and knowing what she wanted to say.

“That blue patch? I suddenly remember where I have seen it before. It is a memory patch, and it slowly turns the person who is wearing it into a mindless drone that forgets all their memories. Yaz, please tell me I am not wearing one, cause the only way to get it off without harming myself is my Sonic.” The Doctor started to panic again and tried to scramble herself up. Yaz swallowed but decided that she had to be the rational one.

“Doctor stop please sit down and let us take in what is happening. Your Sonic is probably still in the TARDIS or on the beach. Ryan and Graham are still out there. They will find it and they’ll get us out of here alright?” For some reason, the Doctor seemed to deflate and go back to her position against the wall.

“Now tell me what this patch will do, and please be honest? If not for yourself then for me.” The Doctor swallowed, and then she patted the space next to her for Yaz to sit down.

“The memory patch is exactly that. Whoever wears it will be slowly drained of all their memories. It is ugly, it is scary, and it will make you feel like you are _running out of time._ It has some nasty side effects for Time Lords like high fevers. Yaz I don’t want to forget my lives, I don’t want to forget _you._ ” Yaz did not know how to react to that. Their dynamic had changed recently, and sometimes Yaz did not know how to behave around that. But she was not sure if the Doctor would have said the same to either Ryan or Graham.

“You won’t forget me; Doctor I’ll make sure of that.” Yaz took the Doctor into a tight hug, they both fell into a restless sleep.

That notion had come to bite Yaz in the ass harder than she had ever expected. Whoever had captured them had never once come and visited the cell, probably knowing the patch would do the job for them. Overnight the Doctor had started to sweat through a high fever. By come morning she had seemingly forgotten how to speak English and had reverted to what Yaz could only assume was Gallifreyan. Yaz had moved the Doctor to lay down on the ground with her head in her lap, combing her fingers through her blonde hair that was matted with sweat. Yaz could feel the Doctor shake through something that could only be a nightmare.

Yaz looked at the door of the cell.

“Please Graham and Ryan, _we’re running out of time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, this might be a bit of a sneak peek into a layout i have laying around for a full fledged multi chapter fanfic. it'll be more detailed but the sense of the matter will be the same. this prompt just felt like the right way to sort of dip my toes into the subject matter.
> 
> also.... i think i've turned into Thasmin trash (in the good sense) their dynamic is epic
> 
> im on the tweets  
> @JenniferEarp_   
> come yell thirteen at me if that floats ya boat
> 
> and on tumblr:  
> manyotherroadsyettorun


End file.
